Some aircraft are provided with antennas located at or adjacent the tips of their wings. One example of such aircraft are small unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV's) where, due to radio frequency impact, antennas are often placed at the tips of the wings to minimize the radio frequency impact they have on one another. One problem with wingtip antennas is that it is difficult to provide a structural yet aerodynamically shaped antenna holder that can also provide a conductive ground plane required by certain antennas. The provision of a conductive ground plane also becomes difficult when the wings are made of non-conductive materials such as composites and/or plastics.